Gomamon
Gomamon is a Digimon creature from the Japanese Digimon media franchise that comprises anime, manga, toys, video games, trading card games and other media. "Gomamon" is the name that all members of this particular Digimon species share. There are several different Gomamon that appear in various Digimon anime and manga series. The most well-known appearance of Gomamon is in the Digimon Adventure anime as the partner of Joe Kido. The Gomamon of Digimon Adventure also appears in the sequel series Digimon Adventure 02 and all the Digimon Adventure/02 related movies, if only playing at best a spectator's role. Description Gomamon is a creature, who appears to be based on a young harp seal. He has purple markings and spots, all over his body as a design as well as some orange hair on the back of, his head. Appearances Gomamon first appears as Bukamon (his In-Training form) chasing Joe Kido who apparently wanted to make friends with him though Joe was too frightened at first. Bukamon soon digivolves during the battle against Kuwagamon and when the DigiDestined falls off the cliff from Kuwagamon's attack Gomamon saves them by using his marching fishes attack to create a type of raft out of fish to go down the river. As the series advances, Gomamon eventually digivolves into his other stronger forms to help the Digidestined. In the series, Gomamon was seen as the joker of the group providing much humour at times. At first with his attitude, he and Joe did not get along as Joe was always serious. However the two became good friends as Gomamon showed Joe that being serious all the time was not the best thing to do and that some things in life needed a bit of humour. In Digimon Adventure 02, Gomamon appears with a more minor role. He was one of the digimon who provided help for the newer digidestined. Eventually he came to the real world as an ally to help fight off more dangerous digimon which entered the real world as well. He was later seen sealing the Hikarigaoka Gate and in the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Other Forms The name "Gomamon" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Gomamon gains the ability to Digivolve into a number of more powerful forms, each with a different name and special attack. However, the Rookie level is his preferred form and the one he spends most of his time in, due to the amount of energy required to stay in a higher form. Attacks * Marching Fishes: Gomamon summons his colorful fish friends to attack the enemy. Trivia *Gomamon has one song "Muteki na Bataashi" ("An Invincible Flutter Kick") and another with Joe Kido/Kido Jō (Masami Kikuchi) called "Sora wo Crawl" ("Crawl Across the Sky"). *Zudomon's first battle was against MegaSeadramon and he used his hammer to defeat him. This, and his ability to absorb lightning may be a reference to the Norse god of thunder, Thor and his eventual battle with the giant sea serpent Jörmungandr. es:Gomamon fr:Gomamon it:Gomamon ms:Gomamon ja:ゴマモン pt:Gomamon fi:Gomamon tr:Gomamon zh:哥瑪獸 Category:Chosen Digimon Category:Fictional seals and walruses